


Kurtz Webber: The Screw Up

by deathofthestars



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtz feels guilty about using Malissa's precious canned crab for his attempt at a sumptuous meal during their mission to guard Kaname. Turns out a little bit of alcohol is all thats needed to ease his guilty consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurtz Webber: The Screw Up

Kurtz Webber knew that he was in trouble. He had pissed off Sargent Major Melissa Moa and being on the Sargent Major's bad side was never a good thing. Especially if you happened to be her subordinate who had been harboring certain feelings for the Sargent Major for quite a while now. No matter what he did, his superior just seemed to be impossible to get over. Well not that he was in love with her. No sir. He most definitely was not in love with her…at least not sober. But that was besides the point.

He knew he had screwed up, but if it was the thought that counted like everyone always said then Kurtz Webber was certain that he most definitely should not be in trouble. He only wanted to please her, well her and his best friend and colleague Sousuke Sagara, but mainly the Sargent Major. He had worked hard and created a wonderful dish with what little food there actually was in their safe house. In doing so he had used the canned crab that Malissa had complained was so expensive earlier on in their mission. Melissa's displeasure had been disappointing, but if he really thought about it not all that unexpected.

The guilt was still weighing down on him the next day when he was on duty guarding the current mission objective, Kagame Chidori. When he had somehow gotten drunk while "guarding" the high school second year and her friend, who were obviously under age, the guilt had driven him to find the closest sushi shop he could and order the nicest crab sushi they had to offer. He had then proceeded to stumble home, despite not actually being that drunk…yet.

To his disappointment duty called the moment he returned to their safe house and their entire team had to go and investigate the man climbing up the side of the apartment building. To Kurtz's chagrin it was false alarm. He didn't even get to shoot anyone. What a disappointing day. At least he hoped that Melissa would find her sushi and maybe, just maybe, if he was extremely lucky, she would forgive him.

As it turned out, about a half an hour after Kurtz had gone to bed that night Sargent Major Melissa Moa had indeed looked to see what kind of sushi her hopeless and overly flirtatious subordinate had brought home. She was pleasantly surprised and maybe just a little bit pleased that the stupid fool had tried to make amends. Sometimes it was hard not to love that boy, but that was hardly an appropriate though for a Sargent Major to be having about her subordinate.

Melissa quickly shook off that particular train of thought and sat down to enjoy her crab sushi.


End file.
